Overkill (Sigma 6)
:Overkill is a Cobra character from the venom vs valor movie & Sigma 6 series. Overkill was Cobra's main technology and robotic energy weapons designer. Some of his most noted creations included the B.A.T.s and a massive biomechanical weapon named Overlord Vector. Fiction 'Animated continuity' Valor vs. Venom Overkill returned in the CGI movie G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom by Reel FX, now clearly a half-human and half-machine cyborg version, with a variety of robotic appendages and a tendency to repeat the end of his sentences in a manic tone of voice. He serves Cobra as Doctor Mindbender's lab assistant and BAT commander. Overkill looks down upon "organics", and believes he and his BATs are better candidates to rule the world. In a series of fortuitous circumstances, he makes an alliance with "Venomous Maximus", a mutated and brainwashed General Hawk. Together, they attempted to remove Cobra Commander from power, and control Cobra themselves. The Joes are able to turn Maximus back into Hawk, and the Cobra base begins to explode around Overkill, who IS seemingly crushed in the ensuing explosion. However, following the credits, Overkill's robotic hand rises up on the screen. This has been theorized as a preview of the abandoned Robot Revolution line rumored to be following Valor vs. Venom. ( using the design of Over Kill (Skelton) - the former S.A.W.-Viper/partially-human B.A.T. commander ) Sigma 6 Overkill returns in G.I. Joe: Sigma 6, he is now inside a rejuvenation tank and wearing new armor, appearing far more robotic than when he last appeared. He is also revamped from a monotonous automaton lab assistant to Cobra's chief scientist. He is smarter and more devious, with a free will of his own. Overkill is still attempting to overthrow Cobra Commander with his new B.A.T.s, this time in secret, and has a new more powerful BAT called Overlord Vector, which he uses to kidnap General Hawk's son, Scott. Overkill believed Scott had hacked into Cobra's computers, and possessed a formula which would allow his B.A.T.s to evolve as they fought. His kidnapping of Scott ultimately led the Joes to Cobra's underwater headquarters. However, when Overkill scanned Scott's mind, he found that his discovery was just pure dumb luck. Overkill fled as Snake Eyes battled his creation, Overlord Vector. Overkill managed to escape, and still resides in his tank inside his lab in the underground Cobra base, now planning to get hold of the power stones sought by the Joes and Cobra, to launch his Robot Revolution. With the foiling of Cobra's power stones plot, Overkill has apparently given up that quest. During the second season of the cartoon, Overkill is finally able to create himself a body, and is removed from his healing tank 'Comics continuity' Sigma Six - Devils Due The G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 version of Overkill also has a comic appearance, in GI Joe: Sigma 6 #3 also from Devil's Due. In the Sigma 6 comics, each issue featured one or two Joes paired up against a Cobra character. Overkill's Joe opponent was Tunnel Rat. The storyline has Tunnel Rat alone in the Arctic without his Sigma suit having to try and stop Overkill and his army of B.A.T.s. A preview of the comic is available at the Devil's Due minisite for the Sigma 6 comics. Toys Trivia External links References Category:Cobra Category:Sigma 6 characters